


Rumors

by Cats_the_one_eyed_ghoul



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I just found this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_the_one_eyed_ghoul/pseuds/Cats_the_one_eyed_ghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timid girls aren't ment to be in rumors but then again they're not ment to be tortured either</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> I know i should be working on ITWSC or JOC but they might be on haitus till August. For now enjoy this

Cats was always a timid girl running away from what scared her yet she was strong. She had much more strength than the average 12 year old but had no intention of using it. The reason was because she had anxiety. 

She also had a love for games and creepypastas often staying up late to watch them. The creepypastas had always fascinated her because of how strong they were. Over coming their own fears to get revenge on those who hurt them was a wonder to her. She wishes she could be like them to show those girls a lesson. The girls that she wanted to brutally murder were those who made fun of her anxiety and how she dressed. They never gave her a break and would often cry herself to sleep. 

One night after she had finally gone to sleep a serial killer had decided to break into their house. This killer was insane and loved to hear his victims beg for mercy before he brought the knife down on them and escaped without the slightest trace of him doing anything. As he was getting ready to kill Cats and her twin he took a moment to stare at her. 

He noticed her pale complexion and chocolate brown hair and became jealous. As a child this killer had been abused by his parents for having red hair instead of a beautiful brown or golden blond so he hated that this girl could have such perfect hair. He smiled to himself knowing that he could easily capture the girl and with a wicked grin grabbed her by the hair and ran out of the house. When he had made it to his small shack he strapped her to a metal table smelling of blood and sweat and waited for her to wake up. 

When she woke up without warning he started pulling out her hair and chunks of flesh with it. She screamed but they were no were near anyone else. She started crying and asked the killer why he was doing this to which he calmly responded "It's not fair. Why do you get to be so perfect? Even you eyes are perfect. ITS NOT FAIR!!" Screamed the killer as he plunged the knife into her left eye. He used the parts of the knife to carve out her eye. When he was done he grabbed a bottle of hydrogen peroxide from the tray he had been using to store his knifes and dumped the whole thing into the space where her eye should be. She didn't scream she just layed there convulsing until she passed out.

Hoping it was a dream when she regained consciousness she quickly opened her eyes only to be met with a huge blank space and a stinging in the left eye. The killer noticing she had woken up said "now we can start" Over the next few months that he tortured her her hair had grown back but the the killers delight she had gotten Marie Antoinette syndrome.

"Finally" said the killer "someone else will know the pain" Cats had no idea what that meant but she soon understood. His torture tactics now were now mainly focused on the head and she could feel the blood seeping in staining her hair permanently. But around half way through the process she had enraged the killer by exposing the flaws in his morals. The killer had grabbed the sledge hammer off the wall next to him and slammed it onto her head. Before the hammer hit her head she said "YoU LIeD To mE. I WiLl KILL yOu"

Almost moments later she opened her eyes. At first she was confused but then she realized that she was dead and finally free! Looking down she saw a gruesome sight. Her fingers and toes which had been cut off hadn't grown back. Only the bone had making her hand have a clawlike structure. Flexing her hands she noticed how sharp the bones were and with and evil smile on her face she flew to the killers house. She crashed through the roof of his house awakening the sleeping killer and giving him a face of his nightmares. 

Cats hair was still a bright neon pink with specks of read from the blood but her eye was still missing and there was blood running from the open space where her eye should be. Her hair stuck up on two sides of her hair around where parts of her skull had broken into pieces from the hammer. Her fingers were still dripping blood and her unusually sharp canines had seemed to grow even sharper. Seeing his fear she leaped onto him and began to tear him apart using her mouth, eating him alive. As the killer begged for mercy she said in her distorted voice "I TOld You I WOuLd cOmE BaCK" and ripped out a chunk of his neck instantly killing him. Swallowing the flesh she excitedly flew off to see how her family and sister were doing. 

When she got to the house she was horrified. Her parents were celebrating! Since it was 9:40am her sister was at school but here her parents were taking time off of work to party. To see if they were truly partying or partying to hide their sadness. Flying into the house she looked around and then looked at the cake. It said "Cats is dead and we are free!" On the cake. Eyes widening she realized something. "They never loved me" thought Cats tears coming to her still functioning eye "I'll kill them. They deserve to die." The rage she was showing made her visible to her parents. 

They screamed and Cats snapped to her senses. Knowing that there was no point in trying to hide again she started talking. "Don'T YoU REmemBER Me?" Said Cats in her distorted voice. Even though the facts were painfully obvious she still hung on to the thread of hope that they still loved her. "Riku?" Said the dad. Cats could feel the rage rising in her. "I knew its you isn't it Riku?! That little b*tch Cats took you and killed you out of rage didn't she? She so stupid." At this her dad stepped forward to hug her. Wrapping his arms around her he said "shh I know it hurts but you'll be okay." She relaxed for a second until all the info sunk in. Feeling the rage overcome her she stabbed him through the stomach using her hand.

"LIARS LIARS LIARS LIARS LIARS LIARS LIARS LIARS YOUR ALL LIARS." At this point the mom had walked closer to her. "Sweetie down worry it will be okay" Cats' eyes widened as she realized how deep their favoritism went. "YOU NEVER LOVED ME YOU DESERVE TO DIE YOU DONT EVEN RECOGNIZE ME ANYMORE." Cats could feel the tears dripping off her face "ITS ME CATS THE ONE YOU LIED TO" screamed Cats as she stabbed her through the leg. Her mothers eyes widened as she realized how much of a mistake she had made. Sadly for her it was too late as Cats pounced on her ripping out a chunk of her neck. Crying Cats began to eat their bodies destroying my the evidence. After Cats consisted she realized that she had another source of hope. Eyes widening she flew to the school to see her sister. 

Upon arriving she found her sister pretty quickly. She was talking to someone so cats chuckled at the fact that she was miss social would never change. Getting closer she realized not only who she was talking to but what they were saying. "Hey I heard you sister went missing a few months ago" said one of the girls who used to bully her. Her sister just looked calm and responded with "yeah I bet she ran away with some random guy. She was such a slut" knowing from the earlier encounter with her parents she knew it wouldn't get better. 

Flying down she created a crater from the impact. Immediately she killed all the other girls except for her sister. After letting her sister get a good look at her face and saying "ReMEmbeR? iTs mE CaTS?" Afterward she snapped her neck hearing the satisfying crack that it made. With glee evident on her face she grabbed them all and flew back to an open field. 

If you ever find the field you will hear the endless cracking and snapping of necks and fingers. If you ever find the field you better hope you don't spread rumors because if you do she starts by killing you and then killing you rumor chain. Her name alone brings out the worst in people and can make them tell the truth. So if you think anybody is spreading rumors tell the Cats the one eyed ghoul is after them

**Author's Note:**

> If you're still unclear of what she looks like go to my tumblr (goes by the same name as this account) I have a picture there


End file.
